Rescue me
by Mirishka
Summary: I've used the character "Keegan" from bullet to the head but that's about as much as this fic resembles the movie... it's a PWP and contains sexually explicit material so please be advised. I'd also like to say thank you to Cheyenne66 for letting me use her line at the end.


**Rescue me**

Cristy, huddling her arms around her body finally stopped crying. She'd been locked in the small cage for two days, only being let out to use the bathroom and clean herself. Her captors spoke in a language she wasn't familiar with but it had Arabic tones and two of the men looked like they could be Arabian. She'd hear one of them on the phone…probably the leader… talking about the 'cargo' and that it was 'safe' and 'untouched' She listened carefully and tried to make out what else was being said but the man would switch between English and the other language mid sentence. Picking up little bits of information, it seemed she were to be taken to a sale or market. Her heart sank; she didn't have anyone that would have missed her for the last few days as she'd told her friends she would be taking some time away from her phone and internet to catch up on her studies. It wasn't unusual for her to do that when she felt the need to put some serious effort into her work. Her friends accepted she needed the space and left her alone until she called them. What a mess this was.

Her dress was dirty and although she'd been allowed bathroom time…she didn't feel comfortable removing her clothes and taking a shower. So she'd quickly freshened up as much as she could leaving her clothes on. The large room where she and the men were dwelling looked like an empty warehouse or something similar. The windows were half boarded up, the remaining ones were dirty and she couldn't see outside clearly. What was going to happen to her? She'd heard of women being kidnapped, sold into the sex trade and stuff like that, her body trembled at the thought.

Cristy was twenty-four, reasonably well off-having being left a house, a number of cars and a large bank account after her parents had passed away. She'd been adopted and they were older than her natural parents would have been. She loved them dearly and the last year had been tough. Trying to keep her mind occupied she'd decided to take some classes. Her dreams of becoming a teacher had been interrupted after she took time out from school to nurse her parents through their illness. Cristy hadn't had time for relationships or socializing. All her teenage years she'd wanted the guy that took her cherry to be 'special' so she'd hung on to it. Ironic really, now it seemed it was the one thing that got her into this mess.

Lysette Barker had made friends with Cristy when they'd been at a private party. Cristy wasn't feeling comfortable and almost left but Lysette took up a conversation with her and persuaded her to stay a little longer. They sat in the kitchen swapping stories from their teenage years as they drank more and more alcohol. After that night they met up once or twice for lunch but they mostly chatted via social networking. Lysette had been someone that came over as easy going and a good listener. Cristy told her secrets and confided in her, thinking she'd keep anything personal between them. How wrong she was. When she'd woken up after being drugged and put in the cage, she could hear a familiar female voice chatting with the men. She was groggy and couldn't see clearly but recognized Lysette's voice. Calling out her name, she heard her curse and demand she be paid now. Raised voices argued over money and the conversation became clearer.

"You need to pay me in full. I came up with the goods and that was the deal. Give it to me now." Lysette was barking like a dog at one of the men.

"Payment comes after we confirm she's pure, you know how this works. Once she's been examined by the doc, you'll get your money."

"Fuck you! I guarantee she's not being touched, you don't need a freakin' doctor – don't you think I get this information before I give you the names?"

"The buyers want a guarantee, if she's been touched; they get a refund… so you'll have to wait like everyone else. Here's half now and you get the other half after the Doc confirms." The man threw an envelope at Lysette. Catching it she quickly checked inside then turned and stormed out. She didn't even look at Cristy huddled in the cage.

Cristy could feel tears swell up again, she didn't want to cry anymore, and she wanted to go home. The drug she'd been given was making her feel tired and confused. Sounds became muffled and she kept drifting off only to come around with a sudden start as she'd tried to stretch out her legs. The cage wasn't big enough to lay in.

It was getting darker, she couldn't see any daylight through the dirty windows and the warehouse only had a few lights that were working. Her captures were sitting round the table playing cards and drinking. Their conversations were incoherent as they talked in their own language and English. Cristy jumped as she heard gun shots outside. All of the men quickly got up and started shouting. They had guns and one of them headed towards the door while the others kept back. They talked fast and seemed to be panicking. Suddenly the door burst open, shots were fired so quickly Cristy screamed. She held her hands over hear ears and closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the screams and gunshots.

After a few moments the room quieted. Opening her eyes slowly she gasped as a man stood in front of the cage, his gun pointed at her.

"Please! Don't kill me please! Just let me go!" her voice trembled as she begged.

The man was tall, his dark hair fastened in a ponytail and he wore a navy suit. His eyes bore into her as he aimed the gun at her. Cristy quickly closed her eyes, this was it, she was going to die.

"Fuck! Fuck!" The man put away his gun, slipping it into a holster. Taking a phone out of his pocket he made a call as he paced around.

"What the fuck is going on?" there was a pause.

"There's a witness, a woman. She's in a cage – obviously they hadn't packed her off yet. What the fuck am I supposed to do with her?" He was seriously pissed.

"That wasn't in the contract – I'm only being paid to take out the dealers – of course she can recognize me I'm fucking standing right in front of her! – Fine… I'll deal with it." Letting out a huge sigh he put away his phone before cursing again.

Cristy was shaking so hard the padlock on the cage door began to rattle. Keeping her eyes closed she pleaded, "You don't have to do this, just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about you. I've not done anything wrong; please…just let me go." Her voice shook and broke off as she finished speaking.

The man looked around the room towards the dead men, he walked over to the first one he came to and searched his pockets, nothing. Checking the next man he found a bunch of keys. Heading back towards the cage he tried various keys in the padlock until it clicked open. Cristy opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She daren't look up at the man; hoping to convince him she wouldn't identify him if he let her go she kept her eyes lowered. She just wanted to go home.

"Come on, out." Holding out his hand to Cristy she reached her shaking hand to his. Her legs were cramped and she tried to pull herself up but she was weak. The man pulled a chair from the table and ushered her towards it. "sit." He barked.

Cristy obeyed, her body shook violently as she waited to see what would happen next.

"How long you been here?"

Cristy turned a little towards the voice but still didn't make eye contact. "T..Two days… I think."

The man leaned on the table and stared straight at Cristy. "Did they hurt you?"

"No… I think they didn't want to bruise the merchandise." Her words were a little firmer as she managed to steady her nerves.

The man studied Cristy. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her shoulders. She was slender but not skinny. Her tear stained face would be pretty if it weren't so dirty and puffy from crying.

"If I let you go… what will you do?" The question made Cristy exhale sharply. She quickly replied.

"I promise I won't tell the police anything about you…I'll tell them I was still drugged and when I woke up, I was free. I swear I won't tell them anything about you or describe you, trust me please, let me go." Cristy's voice pleaded, she still didn't look up but kept her eyes to the floor.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. I'll take you out of here and drop you near a phone so you can call for help. You'll tell the police all that's happened up until the last half hour. Tell them you were told you were going to be moved and they drugged you. I'll drop you off somewhere safe, you can say you have no idea how you got here and suggest that maybe one of the men took pity on you and let you go. Okay?"

Cristy nodded franticly. "Yes! Yes I will -thank you. Thank you so much, I promise I won't tell them anything different." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go then." The man pulled her up by her arm and headed for the door. Cristy tried to keep up as best she could be he was really tall and was in a hurry to leave. As they got through the door they were on a landing. Her legs gave way as she was still weak but her rescuer pulled her to him by her waist and hitched her up under his arm like a rag doll. Cristy didn't dare make a sound as he moved stealthily down the stairs and towards the open doorway. He suddenly stopped. Cristy was about to speak but he shoved his hand over her mouth before she made a sound. Letting her down he pulled her to a crouching position. "Stay here" his voice whispered close to her ear. She nodded and squatted lower, looking around to see what had bothered him. As he scanned the room ahead he was interrupted by a short gasp from Cristy. She saw a shadow behind him. Tugging at his trousers and pointed to where she thought she saw movement he pulled out his gun. In a split second there was a gunshot, her rescuer spun around and fired his gun, a groan and the fall of a body echoed around the room. Cristy covered her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp. A large hand took hers and pulled her up. Eye contact was unavoidable and dark eyes captured hers. His face was clean shaven and his full lips rose at the corners as a smile breached his face. "I'm impressed. Thank you." Cristy had just got a man killed, why was she smiling? She thought for a moment, him or us… that's why…bastard deserved it. Her eyes stared into space, not focusing on anything.

"You okay?" A soft voice broke her solace.

"Yes…Yes I'm fine… I'm just a bit shaken but I'm good to go." Cristy shook her head and gave a quick glance to where the man fell before turning towards the door. Her legs were shaking but her savior wrapped his arm around her waist to help her.

As they stepped out into the night Cristy looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see any lights, only those dotted around the warehouse. She gazed up to the man. "Where are we?"

"Doesn't matter, its better you don't know anyway… Come on… my car is over here." He pulled her towards a ramshackled building; his car was parked to the rear of it.

Opening the door he helped her inside. Walking around to the driver's seat Cristy watched him. He was good looking and had an air about him. The way he walked and checked around constantly as if he was expecting trouble. He must be used to this kind of thing. She remembered the conversation he'd had on the phone…he'd said 'contract'… maybe he was a hired killer or something? Cristy didn't care, he'd saved her and as far as she was concerned she didn't give a fuck about the men he'd killed. They didn't give a fuck about her so all's fair as she saw it.

The man got into the car and turned on the ignition. He drove quickly and within a few moments they were on the freeway. Cristy wanted to check the signs but then decided he was right, she was better off not knowing. When she's interviewed by the police, she'll need to be convincing and she could say she honestly didn't know where she was. Turning her face towards the driver she tried not to stare, but found it difficult not to. He was concentrating on the road and she took a few moments to examine him more closely. His skin was tanned. Wisps of hair fell around his face, it looked soft and she wondered what he'd look like without it tied back in a ponytail.

Slowly he turned to look at her; she quickly looked away and stared ahead.

"Where did they pick you up from" Do you remember what happened?" Cristy turned to look at him, his dark eyes greeted her. After a moment he turned his gaze back to the road, turning to look at her occasionally as she told him the events of her ordeal.

"And this friend of yours set you up?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing she's some sort of scout for them, you know? Making friends with women that fit the profile of what they're looking for. She certainly had me fooled, I feel like an idiot. I confided in her, that's how she knew I'd not been with anyone. Which it seems is something their buyers wanted, someone 'pure'." She said 'pure' like it was a dirty word.

The man frowned and looked at her, "really? How old are you?" his question made her tense.

"Probably the oldest virgin in town, what does it matter-seems it's not something I should consider holding onto after this escapade." Cristy's reply was a little snippety; she turned to look out of the side window. She bit her lip nervously; she shouldn't have been rude and regretted her attitude.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to pry I was just surprised that's all." The man's tone seemed genuine. Cristy closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the head rest. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been rude." Turning her face towards him his smile made her feel relaxed.

"It's okay, really. You've had a rough couple of days and you don't need me giving you any more stress. The police will give you enough of a hard time when you tell them you don't know anything about what's happened at the warehouse." Cristy nibbled her lip, crap – she really wasn't looking forward to that part.

Feeling a confident she and felt there was no harm in asking a few questions, he'd either answer or he wouldn't, she smoothed her hands down her thighs before speaking. "Can I ask you why you were there?"

The silence made her wished she'd not asked. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She moved her gaze back to the road.

"I was paid to take out the gang – they were getting into other stuff that my current employer wasn't happy about." His eyes never left the road, he stared straight ahead.

Cristy glanced back at him. Shit. He was a hit man or something crazy like that? She thought that stuff only happened in the movies. She thought about it for a few minutes before speaking.

"Does it matter who the people are that you kill? Or do you only kill bad guys?"

Slowly he turned to look at her, his eyes were menacingly dark. "Okay forget I asked that." Cristy snapped her head around and looked out of the window. She brought her hand to her face and began biting her thumb nail.

"What's your name?" Her hero asked softly, she thought about giving a false name but chickened out.

"Cristy, what's yours?"

He grinned. "I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill you." Cristy's mouth fell open as she turned her hear sharply to meet his gaze. He actually had a gorgeous smile which she noticed as his grin widened.

"Keegan." He glanced back at the road then back to Cristy. "But you won't be telling anyone that…will you?"

"Of course not. Thank you for telling me. I'm sure in your line of work it's not something you would give out lightly."

"Nope, so consider yourself honored."

Cristy thought she saw a flash in his eyes just before he turned back to watch the road. She couldn't help staring at his mouth, he had very kissable lips. Cristy managed to drag her eyes away from examining his face and suddenly became aware they'd pulled off the freeway. They were at the edge of the city limits. She still wasn't sure where they were but wasn't too concerned. After a few more turns he finally pulled over in a quiet area. As he switched off the ignition he turned towards her, reaching his arm across the back of her seat.

"There's a phone just over there." He pointed ahead of them and to the right. "You can call the police from there."

Cristy's mouth fell open. "You're leaving me here?" Panic stricken she looked around at the area, it was quiet and seemed like it wasn't in a very nice part of town. "You can't just dump me! What if someone comes by and gets to me before the police arrive." Her voice was shaking.

"I'll be over there, watching… if anyone tries anything… I'll be able to protect you until the police arrive." He pointed to an underpass as he spoke.

When he turned back to face Cristy she was staring at him. Her eyes were wide and almost pleading. She really was pretty, he could see her green eyes now they weren't so puffed and swollen. Her lips were plump and kissable. He thought about what she'd look like sprawled over his bed then quickly shook the idea out of his head.

"I've been thinking… I've decided I don't want to call the police." Cristy's voice trembled as she spoke.

Keegan frowned. "Why? What about your girlfriend, the one who set you up? Don't you want her taken in?"

Cristy shook her head, tears where welling up in her eyes. She turned to look out of the window ahead of them. "I don't want to talk to the police, there's no reason they'll know I was there…right?"

Keegan thought for a moment. "I guess not, did you have any identification on you when they took you? A purse or anything?"

"No, I was out for a walk; I only had my apartment keys with me."

Keegan ran his finger across his chin, still thinking if there would be anything else that would cause a problem.

"I think I'll stay away from the internet for a little longer, I'll ignore any calls from Lysette – although you really think she's going to bother calling me? Knowing what she did to me?" Cristy fought back the tears.

"Why don't you let me take care of her?"

A gasp escaped from Cristy's mouth. "God no! please, I don't want you to do anything, please don't do what I think you're going to do."

Keegan couldn't understand why she was going to let this woman get away with what she'd done to her. He wouldn't hesitate to get her back, but that's him…he wasn't very forgiving.

"She knows that you heard her and recognized her. When she finds out you're back, she's gonna wonder how you got away."

"Yes, that's true." Cristy thought for a moment, "I can't condone any violence towards her; I know she's a bad person and I shouldn't care but if I thought I was responsible for something bad happening to her, I couldn't live with myself."

"You have no idea how many more women she's sold out. Don't you think she should pay for that?" Keegan's voice became louder. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he fixed his gaze on Cristy.

What could she do? She wouldn't be any better than Lysette if she gave this man the okay to 'remove' her, she couldn't deal with that. But what she did was wrong…if she'd not been saved then this time tomorrow she could have been anywhere, being beaten, raped, drugged or god knows what else. Keegan was right… how many more 'friends' had she betrayed. "An eye for an eye." Cristy spoke as she stared straight ahead.

"What?"

Turning to face Keegan she repeated, "An eye for an eye. Don't you know anyone that deals with this racket too? Your boss?"

"No, he's a drug dealer among other things but doesn't deal in human trafficking. But I know someone who would be happy to take her and keep her for a few days. Show her what it's like. Then let her go afterwards, I think she wouldn't be so eager to sell her friends after that." A grin breached Keegan's clean shaven face. Cristy smiled back, she was happy with his suggestion. Hopefully after Lysette had been on the receiving end she wouldn't do it again.

"Sounds like a plan…or is that a contract?" She grinned at Keegan as he cocked a brow.

"And how do you propose to pay me?" he chirped back. "I'm expensive."

Cristy shuddered as the tip of his tongue escaped his mouth and licked across his lower lip. Keegan thought he saw her eyes widen. But it might have just been wishful thinking.

"We'll negotiate later; we need to get you home." He started the car and pulled away, "Where do you live?"

Cristy directed him once they reached the centre, her apartment was in a quiet area and as he pulled into the parking area she noticed he was looking around nervously.

"Okay, so this is where we say goodbye." Keegan turned to Cristy. She bit her lower lip nervously. He liked that.

"Would it be wrong for me to ask you in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." His mouth spoke the words but it wasn't really what he felt. He would love to take her up on her offer…maybe get to know her a little more.

"Yes, I think maybe you're right." Cristy ran her palms down her thighs, smoothing her dress. It was a little awkward… what do you say to someone that rescued you from a gang of kidnappers after he just killed them. '_Thanks for killing everyone see you Sunday for lunch_.' Cristy reached for the handle and opened the door. Turning back towards Keegan she took one last look at his dark, sinfully wicked eyes. "Goodbye, Thank you and you stay safe." She felt strange… was it bad that she thought he was hot and sad that she wouldn't see him again?

"Take care." His voice was deep yet soft. He struggled to look away but knew it wasn't a good idea thinking too deeply about this woman. He reached across her to push the door open wider. Cristy's heart raced…she thought he was going to touch her but when the door opened she took that as a hint he wanted her to leave, now. Exiting the car she didn't turn back to look at him. Heading for the apartment managers office to get her spare key, she fought not to turn back_._

Keegan watched her walk away. Fuck! This didn't happen to him…ever. What the hell was going on with him? He started the car and screeched away, Cristy turned just in time to see him drive out of sight.

Cristy ran a hot bath and poured herself a large glass of wine. Sinking into the water her mind finally processed the events of the last two days. Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't stop sobbing when she thought about what might have happened if it hadn't been for Keegan. Shaking and crying she let all of her frustration and anger out. She stayed in the bath for some time and when she finally emerged she fell into bed and continued crying until she drifted into a restless asleep.

The next few days were difficult for her, she had a few errands to sort and concentrating her efforts on those took up some time. She bought some groceries and decided she wasn't up for contacting any of her friends or didn't go to her favorite coffee shop or venture anywhere else. Once back in her apartment she kept busy with cleaning and tried to read, but her mind was too busy thinking about Keegan. She tried not too but it was so hard. He popped into her mind constantly. She saw his eyes, deep and dark, full of sin and glaring at her. Her skin pimpled and she felt a spasm in her stomach. He really was handsome and while she didn't approve of his career choice, at least he wasn't a complete bastard…well…that's what she thought. He did come up with an alternative for Lysette rather than take her out. How weird was that? She could have said the words and he would have taken care of it. But it was wrong, in her mind anyway. Had he arranged for Lysette to be kidnapped or was he just saying that to ease her conscience? Would she never be heard from again? Trying to put it to the back of her mind was difficult, because when she thought of Keegan it flooded her brain. She should try to forget him and the whole affair as soon as possible. It would be hard but it wouldn't do her any good. Being a firm believer in 'move on and not dwell in the past' she picked up a book and began to read…for about five minutes.

Keegan had parked the car down a side street across from the Bank where Cristy had just withdrawn money from the cash machine. She was wearing a thin summer dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. She had very shapely legs and the kitten heeled sandals she wore flattered her perfectly. Not too high to make her look uncomfortable but just enough to give her a bit of height. He'd noticed how short she was when he held her close before tucking her under his arm. She barely came up to his chest, he liked that. There was a feeling of control as he gazed down at her, her body so light that he could pick her up like a rag doll and carry her. Dark, lustful thoughts took over. He'd throw her on the bed and cover her with his huge frame. She'd be pinned between the soft covers and his hard body, writhing beneath his kisses and his wandering hands. The sweet noises she would make as he raked his lips across her soft skin would make his cock tingle. Before he'd slip his length into her virgin heat he'd drive her insane with desire and need. Making sure she was wet and ready for him, he'd pleasure her so well she'd be ruined for other men.

Coming back to reality he continued to watch Cristy when she left the bank and walked through the crowds. It looked like she was in a daze, not concentrating very much as she kept bumping into people or stumbling, it was like her mind was on something else. When she was out of view he started the car and moved towards where he last saw her – just in time to see her enter a food store. He waited until he saw her leave, hail a taxi and then followed. Once they arrived at her apartment he waited outside in the car for a little while before driving off. He'd done that for a few days now, arriving at her place in the early morning…waiting to see if she left, followed her wherever she went before return back home. He was becoming obsessed.

Cristy had spent five days brooding over Keegan, she decided to get out of the apartment and meet up with some friends at their favorite bar. It was Friday night and no self respecting twenty-four year old should be sat at home. She'd already made the decision to not speak about her ordeal…and that she'd continue with "I've been studying" excuse for her absence. When she'd finally decided what she was wearing she grabbed her purse and left the apartment to wait in the foyer for the taxi.

Keegan started the engine and followed the taxi to the bar. He drove past and parked further up the street then headed back to the bar and made himself invisible. Despite his size he could blend in and be un-noticed, if he wanted to be. He'd worn his hair down and a black fitted T-shirt with tight black jeans.

Monique and Tess were already in the bar waiting for her. She was late and apologized profusely but they knew how she was and just laughed. She did however have to pay for the next round of drinks. Moving towards the bar she placed her order and while she was waiting a tall man with a cute smile came up beside her.

"Hey there, could I get those for you?" Pointing to the drinks after the barman put them in front of her.

"That's very kind of you but I'm with friends and it's my turn to buy so maybe some other time huh?" She was always polite when refusing drinks or anything from would-be admirers. She had a full list of perfect excuses if they asked for her number or if they could see her.

After ordering a beer at the bar Keegan took up a seat at a small table tucked away in a corner. He could see Cristy at the bar. He let out a growl when a tall man approached her. They talked for only a few moments but she was smiling, his fist tightened around the beer bottle. Only when she took the drinks and moved towards her friends…leaving the guy at the bar did he relax. She looked hot. The tight, black dress clung to all her curves. Her blonde hair tousled freely across her shoulders. He'd seen her the last few days and each time she looked more radiant. The night he found her was her worst and even then she was pretty. Taking a sip of beer his eyes never left her. He wanted to see her socially and get to know her, apart from just stalking her. But it's not like he was a pervert or anything, well…that depends on a person's description of a pervert. Wanting to bed someone making them scream out your name in utter pleasure wasn't in his opinion considered perverted. He'd talked himself out of approaching her so many times when he'd followed her from her apartment, it just wouldn't work. Not with his line of business. He couldn't afford to get close to someone and he didn't want someone he cared for being targeted because of his work. He took another sip of beer.

Cristy was pleased she'd decided to meet up with her friends. It was turning out to be a good night, having fun and catching up she was enjoying herself. She was unaware that every move, laugh, flick of her hair was being watch by Keegan.

It was getting late and Cristy decided she needed her bed, her friends wanted to a club but Cristy made an excuse and said she'd go another time. After hugging Monique and Tess she started to leave. Keegan took one last sip of his beer then slowly made his way to the door. He was hanging back and he saw red when the guy from the bar, that Cristy had been talking too, suddenly appeared at her side. Cristy continued outside and looked up the road ready to hail a cab, the guy stood at her side, chatting to her. Keegan stopped just inside the doorway, his blood boiled. Holding back he watched and listened as the guy tried to offer Cristy a lift home.

"My car is just around the corner, it won't be any trouble." His hands slid into his back pockets as he spoke.

"Really, I'm quite happy taking a cab, but thank you; it's kind of you to offer." Cristy tried not to show her fear, she didn't want to cause a scene by making the situation more than it was. But he wouldn't leave her alone and kept trying to persuade her to let him take her home.

"You know there are some shady characters driving cabs these days…you have no idea what could happen, let me drive you home." He moved a little closer and his hands slipped out of his pockets. He put on hand on Cristy's shoulder, as if to usher her.

She pulled away quickly and frowned. "I just want to get a cab, please." Her voice became firmer. The guy frowned and became more persistent.

"What's your problem? I've been really polite to you all night and you suddenly start acting like a bitch!"

Keegan didn't hesitate; his long legs strode quickly towards Cristy. It happened so fast, Cristy's mouth fell open as a pair of hands came of nowhere and hauled the guy to the wall, slamming him hard against it. When Cristy realized what was happening her heart pounded. Keegan. Where the hell did he come from? The guy started shouting and cursing as Keegan held him against the wall. He hit out and landed a few punches against his side but Keegan was hard as a rock, it wasn't enough to make him even flinch. Was it bad that she found it exciting? Seeing Keegan defending her made her womb clench. It was rousing and erotic, she felt it shouldn't be, given he was almost brutal as he held the guy against the wall. Studying his form she raked her eyes up and down his body. His broad shoulders engulfed any view of the smaller man. The t-shirt clung to every rippling muscle and when her eyes lowered, she took a breath when her eyes were met with more delicious feasts. The tight jeans clung to his thighs and buttocks. She'd never seen an ass like it…full…rounded and begging to be caressed. Embarrassed at her thoughts she collected her composure as cursing brought her back to earth.

"Get your fucking hands off me you fucking psycho!" He struggled to break free.

"You need to learn what 'No thank you' means you piece of shit."

Keegan hadn't made any attempts to punch the guy but kept him restrained and pressed up hard against the wall. The guy was getting really frustrated that he couldn't break free.

"Let me go you ass-hole!"

"I'll let you go when you apologize to my girlfriend." Keegan's words broke through gritted teeth as he pushed his forearm tighter against the guy's throat.

Cristy's mouth fell open after hearing Keegan call her 'girlfriend'. It took her a few moments to realize she should be stopping Keegan from throttling the guy but she was shocked that he was even here.

"Keegan! Let him go…he's not worth it." She came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. His body was firm and hot to touch.

"Not until he apologizes." His face was red and he was perspiring. His anger raged.

"I'm sorry! Okay!" the strangled words fell from the guy's mouth as Keegan pushed a little harder with his arm.

"Keegan! Please!" Cristy's words were pleading…Keegan turned his head and glanced at her…how could he not do as she asked. Reluctantly he released his prey. The guy stumbled and clutched his throat.

"You're fucking nuts…you need to get some therapy man!" he slid along the wall to the side as he spoke…edging away before turning and running out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Keegan touched a hand to Cristy's arm.

She couldn't believe what had happened…again…he'd saved her. This wasn't a coincidence, was it?

"It seems I'm having to say thank you again." She looked up to greet Keegan's dark eyes.

Keegan pushed his hair out of his face with both hands. His breathing was calmer and he gazed down at Cristy. What was she doing to him? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her pretty green eyes widened as he played with his hair, smoothing it through his large hands. She watched him tease it into a ponytail then secured it with a band.

"I was just passing and saw what happened; I thought you might need some help." He looked bashful as he spoke and touched his hand to his chin, rubbing it as he looked away.

"Really?" Cristy wasn't buying it.

Keegan's soft lips turned into a cheeky grin, "Okay I was in the bar and saw you leave so thought I'd offer you a lift home."

Cristy smiled back, how could she refuse. She'd thought of nothing else but Keegan for the last few days and while she would have preferred their meeting without the drama, she was pleased he was here.

"I'd like that."

"Let's go…my car's just a little way up the street." He placed his arm around Cristy's back; his touch wasn't firm, sort of like he was shielding her. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the heat from his body close to hers. She felt safe and protected by his closeness. For the first time in her adult life she wanted to be close to a man. Whenever a boyfriend had wanted to go further than kissing or light petting, she stopped, not wanting to go further. When she look up at Keegan, his strong jaw line and tanned skin made her wet. Her stomach clenched and she could think of nothing else but kissing him. She wondered what he looked like naked and imagined touching his hard body. She felt herself flush and had to look away to break the spell.

"You okay?" Keegan's hand cupped her shoulder, holding her tighter.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cristy replied. She bit her lip and tried to get the image of Keegan's naked ass out of her head.

They approached the car and Keegan ushered her to the passenger side. Opening the door he made sure she was tucked inside before closing the door and moving around the front to get to the drives side. Cristy kept her head lowered and played with her purse. She was nervous and fiddling with the cord as Keegan got in and started up the engine. He glanced over and saw she was fidgeting. Grinning to himself he pulled away and headed for her apartment. There was silence for a few moments before Cristy started talking.

"You said you were in the club…why didn't you come over and say hi?"

Keegan drew in a sharp breath before answering. "You were with your friends and I didn't want to interrupt, you looked like you were having a good time and seeing me would have reminded you of last week so I thought I'd keep away." He was amazed he'd come up with an excuse so quickly and felt pleased with himself.

"Oh, well it wouldn't have mattered. It's not like I can't stop thinking about it. It was a horrible experience and as much as I try to stop thinking about it, it always manages to pop back in and remind me." She turned to look at Keegan before adding, "But I like that you thought about my feelings."

Turning to look at Cristy, he couldn't help but smile. He ached to touch her, to kiss those rosy lips and suck them. The swelling of his cock became painful as his jeans tightened even more. Turning back to concentrate on the road he let out a quiet groan.

As they came to Cristy's apartment and parked up she fiddled with her purse again. Last time she'd invited him in he'd refused, would he do it again? Should she just save herself any embarrassment and not ask? She thought for a moment, drew in a large breath and opened the door. As she was about to step out she turned to look at him. "Thank you, for everything, I keep wanting to call you superman or batman because you always seem to show up when I'm in trouble." She tried to laugh when she said it, making a joke didn't come easy when you're staring at a hot sexy man and you're nervous but Keegan seemed to like it. "Goodnight." She finished.

"Don't I get an invite for coffee?" he quickly asked, staring at her with a raised brow.

"Um…yes…of course…I just….well…after last time I thought…"

Before she could finish her sentence he was out of the car and round at her side opening the door wider for her to get out. If Cristy was nervous before…what the hell was she like now? Taking his hand as he offered to help she strode over to the entrance and fumbled in her purse for her keys. She was only on the third floor and always took the stairs but she was breathing hard already so pressed the button for the elevator.

Keegan stood at her side, his hands crossed in front of him. He was close, so close he could lean just a little more and sniff her hair. He was about to do that when the doors to the elevator opened, Cristy moved quickly and got in. Her mind was racing, she'd thought about nothing else but this man for the last week and here he was- close…very close. Cristy suddenly jumped as he hovered over her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and all she could hear was its beating. "Third floor, right?" Keegan's face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath. Dayum she was too busy thinking she'd forgotten to press the button. The closeness of his body, the smell of him filled her nostrils. He wasn't wearing cologne but he just smelled hot. Manly and sort of musky. His eyes never left hers, she could feel them burning into hers and wanted to look away but couldn't. He had her mesmerized. The look on his face was a little intimidating, almost like he was playing with her, teasing. Like he knew what she was thinking. She was hoping at the back of her mind he did know…because then he'd kiss her. It's all she could think about being so close to his hot mouth as he stared down at her. Reality hit when the elevator doors suddenly opened making her jump. Keegan didn't move-his arm was still resting on the elevator panel behind her. After what seemed like forever he pulled himself away and Cristy let out a long breath as she got out and walked over to the door. Her fingers fumbled with the keys as she tried to get it in the door. Eventually she managed. "Come in, welcome to my humble abode." She chirped, trying to cover her nervousness. Keegan entered, took a quick look around the room before focusing his attention to her. Cristy threw her purse onto the sofa and moved towards the kitchenette. Keegan followed. It was like they were joined by an invisible cord or something. Cristy filled the kettle and took out some cups from the cupboard, every time she tried to move he was there. She felt like he was the only think that she could breathe in….there was no air. Suddenly she sidestepped him and took out a stool from the breakfast bar. Placing at the end of the counter she pointed to it.

"Sit…my kitchen is small enough as it is and you make it smaller." She kept pointing to the stool and when he grinned she let a smile breach her face.

Keegan slowly moved towards her then sat down. His long legs spread wide and even sitting down he still seemed to take up too much room. "Do I make you nervous Cristy?" his words were soft. His low husky voice made her shiver.

"Honestly? Yes." Cristy turned to finish making the coffee but before she could move he reached for her hand and pulled her between his legs. His eyes bore into her. If she was nervous before - this was going to cause a heart attack. He held her hand and with his free hand brushed a tress of hair from her face. He watched himself touch her as he grazed the tip of his thumb across her cheek and down to her mouth. The darkness in his eyes made her think of sin. He was positively wicked when he gave her that look…the one that let you see he wanted to do bad things…dirty things…and she would let him. She'd no experience to speak of but she'd read plenty of erotica to know what goes on in the bedroom…or the kitchen and her excitement grew. The thought of his mouth teasing her flesh brought another flush of heat across her face. Keegan's eyes widened. The feral look sent another rise of heat across her face. He brushed his thumb across her plump lip before releasing his hold on her. She almost whined at the loss of his touch.

"I have a confession." Cristy nibbled one side of her lip. Keegan closed and opened his eyes, sort of a blink in slow motion, in an exaggerated movement, drawing attention to the darkness in them. "Confess" he cocked a brow, his lips parted slightly as he waited to hear her thoughts.

"I've not been able to get you out of my thoughts this last week." She scanned his face for any hint of excitement. The blooded rushed to her chest causing a thump as she saw his eyes flash.

"Really?" he replied coolly. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"And I know you probably don't get involved, given your line of work but…."

"I don't do relationships." He butted in.

Cristy stuttered, "w…we…well that's actually not a problem because neither do I!"

Keegan's eyes opened wide in surprise and then he grinned. The silence was deafening, although Cristy could hear the rushing of blood as it pounded against her ear drum. She stared with her mouth slightly open, waiting for him to speak. Nothing. Nothing except the look of lust and need in his eyes, he didn't need to speak.

Cristy drew in a deep breath when he pulled her closer between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her he ran his hands up her back and then back down to the curve of her ass. She placed her arms around his neck, she'd wanted to touch him since their first meeting-to run her fingers through his hair and play with the soft tresses. Her eyes met with his. They were dark and wild looking. When her eyes fell onto his lips she sighed. All she could think about was kissing them, playing and teasing them until they were swollen and puffy. His mouth was a perfect shape. Like a cupids bow.

"Stop shaking." He spoke with tenderness as he pressed his forehead against hers. She couldn't…she'd though of nothing else since she'd met him and his hands roaming slowly up and down her back was not helping. Neither was the sweet smell of his breath as it flowed into her open mouth. The tension was unbearable. Cristy fells her knees tremble as he stared at her mouth, his tongue snaked out across his lip to moisten them. He was going for the kiss… her heart was about to burst. Then moving slowly, his lips touched hers, sealing her open mouth with his. Keegan let out a quiet moan before filling her mouth with his tongue. Cristy tightened her arms around his neck, she wasn't ever letting go. Her head spun and she thought she would faint. The caress of his tongue as it devoured her mouth sent a shudder through her core. He tasted sweet and exotic, like nothing she'd ever had. Keegan's lowered both hands and covered her ass, pulling her tightly between his legs. This wasn't any ordinary kiss. It was a brand…and she accepted it willingly.

Freeing her mouth from his invasion, Keegan ran his hands up Cristy's back. One hand travelled up to her neck behind her hair. As he released her lips he gazed at her wide eyes for a moment.

"Do you want more?" The question seeped from his lips and flowed into her ears.

"Yes. More." Cristy could barely speak, her words dripped from her lips.

Keegan tensed, his fingers tightened around her neck. She let a low moan escape her throat as he caressed her.

"I'm no good for you. I've done things which…"

Cristy pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. I don't care." Keegan frowned, "you should. I'm a killer Cristy, it's what I do…it's who I am." His words didn't have any meaning for her. She watched his mouth as he spoke, his lips moved so gracefully that any words that fell from them could not be evil. Tracing her finger around the edge of his upper lip was like touching velvet. She mewled when he wrapped them around her finger, sucking it into his mouth. His eyes pierced hers. They drew her in, captivated her soul and promised her nothing except what was happening right now. She wanted it. Needed it. Cristy slowly pulled her finger from his mouth. His puckered lips looked so perfect as they tightened around her digit as she withdrew the last of it.

"I want you Keegan, I've never wanted anyone else-you now I've never given myself to anyone. Take my body and show me you feel the same." She surprised herself; her voice was husky and raw, as if she were possessed. Her need for this man burned her insides; nothing could quench the flames except the feel of his body against hers.

Keegan released his hold on her and pushed her away, giving himself enough room to stand. Cupping her face in his large hands he lowered his head to hers, "I can't promise anything except tonight Cristy, do you still want me knowing that?" Her green eyes widened, "If it's all you can give me I'll take it."

Without another word Keegan turned and lead her towards the bedroom. Cristy followed, she thought she'd be shaking in her boots but despite what was about to happen she was relatively calm. He pushed open the bedroom door and led her through first. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned. Closing the door behind him as he stepped through the doorway he plastered his back against it.

"Come here." The gravelly words made her shiver. She obeyed instantly and closed the distance between them. A strand of his hair had broken free from its fastening and draped over one eye…she brushed it away. She'd loved seeing his hair loose earlier and reached her hands behind his head and pulled the band turning his dark, silky locks free. As it fell forward in front of his eyes it gave him that 'bad boy' look. She felt a rush of moisture between her legs. He captured her hand and dragged it down his black T-shirt. His body felt warm. Cristy moved her palm across his chest; his hand covered hers and slowly guided it lower. Brushing over the waistband of his jeans she hesitated, but he kept moving her hand lower-across the impressive swell straining behind the zipper. Pressing his hand firmly over hers, she gasped and felt her face flush as he gave her a wicked grin.

Pushing away from the door he kept hold of her hands as he marched her closer to the bed. His eyes never left hers; the heat that radiated from his body could have set the apartment on fire. She was under his spell but wasn't in any hurry to be set free. She needed him desperately.

When she couldn't move any further back as her legs hit the edge of the bed Keegan released her hands. He took a step back and started to raise the hem of his t-shirt. Cristy watched in awe as he peeled off the fabric that had been hiding his flesh. She felt a spasm, low in her belly. He was amazing. Tanned skin draped over hard steel. He eye fucked her as he threw the t-shirt on the floor. Cristy didn't know where to look, well she did…but she felt un-easy when he raked his eyes down her body. Tucking her hands behind her back then bringing them in front, then folding them and unfolding them…she didn't know what to do with herself. "Take of your dress" his husky voice commanded. She stopped fidgeting instantly. Her mouth fell open. "Want something to put in there?" he raised a brow as he asked. She really was getting nervous now. Without speaking she reached her hands behind her back and unzipped her dress. Not being used to undressing in front of anyone she hesitated before pulling it off her shoulders. Keegan's eyes widened as she slowly pulled her arms free and began to shuffle the dress lower. With deep lust he coveted her body as she stepped out of her dress. Discarding it to the side she looked back to Keegan who looked like he was about to devour her. Cristy had soft, creamy skin which contrasted perfectly against the black lace underwear she'd chosen to wear this evening. Keegan took a step closer, moving his hands to his waistband as he did. Greedy eyes fell to where his fingers unfastened the button. "Turn around." His firm voice commanded. Cristy's hopes of getting a look at her man naked would have to wait, she turned as instructed. Only when she felt the heat from his body as he wrapped his arms around her did she breath out. He felt hard and soft at the same time. Her breathing became shallow as his hands slid up her arms to her shoulders. With a feather light touch he moved her hair to one side and nuzzled his face to her neck. A hopeless squeak caught in her throat when he raked his lips across her neck to her ear. "Mine" he whispered with a ragged breath. Cristy thought her legs would give way, her body shuddered as the word seared her skin. Keegan's hands slowly pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders. They unclipped the fastener with ease and dexterity; the underwear fell to the floor assisted by greedy hands. Sliding his arms around her he cupped both breasts. Cristy let out a quiet moan when his fingers and thumbs teased her nipples. She leaned back against the wall of steel and turned her face to greet his. Instantly his mouth caught hers. For days she dreamt of this moment, to kiss him, hold him and let him take whatever he wanted from her. She was powerless to stop him. The darkness that lay in his eyes didn't corrupt her need for him. Cristy didn't care about his work; she knew she should but need for him overwhelmed any morals that got in the way. All she wanted was hit touch, even if was just for one night.

Keegan's lips caressed her tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. Their tongues danced their way into each other's mouths as if charmed by music. Deft fingers continued to pleasure her nipples, drawing them hard as diamonds. Their breath mingled together as the temperature in the room reach boiling. Keegan ground his hips against Cristy, his bulge noticeably hard against the small of her back made her press against him. He groaned into her mouth before releasing her tongue. "Lean forward; I want you on the bed." Cristy moved as instructed, using her arms to lower herself together with Keegan's arm underneath her waist. He rested his left arm on the bed as crept behind her. His hot, shallow breath dampened her skin as he raked his mouth down her back. She trembled beneath his touch and let her head fall forward. He was driving her insane, slowly. Those plump lips that she'd dreamed of teased her skin as they rained wet kisses down her spine. She felt out of control, not something that usually happened to her where a man was concerned. Her reluctance to let herself go and give into her emotions held her back, but not with Keegan. She wanted everything and wanted it now. Her body screamed for his touch. He lavished her back and sides with sweet tender nips and licks. Her skin felt alive and craved more. Keegan knelt behind her and she drew in a sharp breath when she heard a zip rasp. Cristy wriggled around and turned to face him, she wasn't going to miss the unveiling.

Keegan moved off the bed and stood at the edge, his eyes looked bigger, wilder. Pulling apart the fabric of jeans slowly was making Cristy breath harder. He grinned when he nudged them down, freeing his member. It sprang free as if it had been released from its chains. Cristy gasped, while she was a virgin she'd still seen a few naked men but Keegan was impressive. Thick and long, the crown was bulging, needing release. The tip glistened with a droplet of pre-cum, she licked her lips. Keegan removed his jeans, his socks and boots fast. Eager to resume playing he took hold of her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed before pulling her to a sitting position. Moving his hips closer to her face he held his cock with one hand and began to palm the shaft slowly. Cristy didn't need any help with this part, she'd learned to pleasure a man with her mouth, sort of compensation for her not having sex. She covered Keegan's hand with her own and took over. He slipped his hand away letting her delicate fingers caress his hardness. The feel of her soft touch made him growl low in his throat. Smoothing her thumb across the crown and smearing the dew that resided there over his sensitive head made him hiss. He looked down and watched her play. Her other hand cupped his balls, they felt heavy in her palm and when she mouthed the tip of his cock with her wet lips she squeezed them gently. Keegan groaned. His hands instantly moved to her head as she impaled her mouth over his cock. She took him deep and fast, it was a surprise as he'd assumed she was a novice, but the way she was sucking on his length soon dispelled that idea. He ground his hips against her face uncontrollably. Her hot mouth pulled on his flesh, taking as much of it as she could before releasing it where her soft fingers took over and stroked. He never had a problem controlling himself but Cristy's mouth and hands were so good he had to pull her off his meat. A hand fisted her hair while the other cupped her chin; he eased his throbbing cock out of her mouth. Cristy looked up to him her mouth and lips glistened with his juice. He groaned and smiled, his eyes flashed dangerously wild and Cristy couldn't help but giggle when he spoke. "I hope your pussy is as hot as your mouth." He pushed her back onto the bed and hitched her further up. Cristy's eyes were huge, her excitement showed in them. Keegan leaned over her, resting on his arms, he lowered his head and place a single kiss to her lips. Cristy wrapped her arms around his torso and tried to wrap her legs over his but he nudged them apart. She wanted to grind her body to his, her hips were fidgeting and all she could think about was grinding herself against his cock. "Oh baby I need to taste you before we do anything else." His whispered words made her whimper. He dragged his mouth across her neck, sucking gently and tasting her. He left pink marks on her flesh as he nipped and suckled his way across her breasts. Taking time to suck each hard nipple in his mouth, tease the sensitive bud with his tongue before moving back to the other. Cristy writhed beneath him, her hands smoothed over his back and down his sides, his skin so soft covering rock hard muscles. He moved lower, caressing her flesh with his lips and tongue as if it tasted of sweet honey. Low groans travelled through his mouth and passed through his lips to her skin, making her quiver beneath the breath. She wanted him desperately but wanted his teasing; he tortured her flesh until it screamed against his lips. Shuffling his body lower and re setting his arms to support himself he spread her thighs wider to nestle between them.

Cristy started to tremble when he ran a finger along the line of her panties. She'd let past boyfriends get this far…sometimes let them slip a hand inside but would quickly pull away before they got too close. Keegan traced his finger across the lace fabric, teasing gently. He sensed she was about to panic as her legs were trembling. The soft touch of his lips across her panties made her draw in a sharp breath. He moved all over, raking his jaw across her body while fingertips ran down her thigh. Cristy had her hands above her head and pulled at her hair, his touch was unbelievably tender and wasn't what she expected. It felt like he cared, that he wasn't just going for the honey pot and take what he wanted, her needs were important-so it seemed. When Keegan lowered his mouth across her woman's mound she stopped breathing. Her belly quivered as she strained to breathe, letting out her breath before sucking in another sharply when his finger brushed over her sex.

Keegan's nostrils flared as he took in her scent. His finger danced across the wetted fabric that barred his entrance. Drowning in the odor of her made his cock twitch, she smelled perfect, like a woman should-natural and fresh. Sliding his finger beneath the lace he brushed across her folds. He groaned against her. "You're slippery." Cristy blushed. Keegan removed his finger and caught one side of her panties… he pulled down and adjusting his position freeing his other arm he did the same on the other side. When he'd removed them he regained his position nesting snuggly between her thighs. Small kisses taunted her skin as he journeyed her inner thighs. As he closed in on her pussy she tensed. Her hands reached down to his head and she let her fingers run through his soft hair. She could hear muffled breaths as he controlled his breathing, low moans made her sigh; he was teasing himself as much as he teased her. She gasped loudly when the first caress of his lips swept across her wetness. It was understandable that lips as perfectly formed as his would feel so wonderful between her legs. He lapped up her juices and sucked gently, taking her labia into his mouth and tonguing the wet flesh as if he were eating a juicy peach. The sweet caress of his tongue licked the length of her pussy, causing her to whimper and sigh with each lash. He moaned against her clit when Cristy groaned. Keegan adorned her with his attention; he kissed her pussy the way most men only kiss women's mouths. He loved the taste and smell of her heat. Fighting back the urge to take her mercilessly, driving his cock deep inside was taking its toll. His breathing was fast but he wanted her first experience to be memorable. Concentrating his tongue on her clit and slipping a finger at her entrance he shifted gears. Cristy's pants and gasps made him grin as her orgasm approached. Her legs trembled and the inner tingle started. He sucked her sensitive flesh a little harder, making her curse, his finger moved inside her a little way before he pulled out. The pace quickened as he listened to her breathing and cries of ecstasy as her body began to shake. She moaned louder and ground herself against his mouth as her orgasm erupted into full flow. She pulled at his hair and cursed loudly. Her climax came in a shower of sparks that burst from the heart of her sex and spread out in delicious rippling tingles, making her back bow and her toes curl. After shocks lavished her body while Keegan continued to milk the last pleasure of her orgasm with his lips.

He crawled up her body, dousing her with kisses as he reached her mouth. She sighed and mewled before smiling at him. He was amazing and already she knew she would be nursing a broken heart by tomorrow. But for this night it didn't matter, nothing did except the touch of his body and the warmth of his breath against her lips. He kissed her hard and without warning, driving his tongue deep into her mouth. She tried to catch her breath as their heat rose again. He spread his arms to the side of her head, supporting his weight as he ground his hips against hers. Cristy clawed and pawed at his back, she didn't break his skin but when she raked her nails across his shoulders he groaned into her mouth. She dragged her mouth away from his needy lips to catch a breath, "Keegan, I want you, now, please." He let out a throaty growl and sank his teeth into her neck; she gasped and dug her nails into his back making him curse through gritted teeth. Releasing her flesh from his bite he caught her gaze. "You sure you want this Cristy? Tell me now before it's too late for me to stop."

"I want this, I want you." She smoothed her soft hands across his back and down his sides. Her eyes spoke to him of need and desire, he doubted he could have stopped if he wanted to anyway but he wanted her to be sure before he took her.

Keegan pressed his mouth to hers in a deep, consuming kiss that she would never forget. Her open mouth welcomed his tongue as it snaked inside to explore. Trapping it between her lips she sucked and played with his muscle until he dragged it from her mouth. "I need to be inside you." The words fell huskily from his lips into her mouth and she could only reply with a soft moan. Moving his weight to one arm he slid the other between their bodies. His fist wrapped around his engorged cock and nudged it to her wet entrance. She didn't feel afraid or nervous but welcomed him with bated breath. Her years of denial were about to end and no longer would she have to wonder what this first moment would be like. Keegan spread her thighs wider as he nudged her apart and moving himself into a better position. The head of his cock felt tender and eagerly awaited to be sheathed in blissful heat. He pressed against her entrance slowly, coating his crown in her juices. Cristy couldn't hold her breathing together; she was desperate and wanted to feel the first thrust of his cock inside her. Her hands pulled him against her and Keegan didn't disappoint. He pushed deep inside with one long thrust, breaking her maidenhood and sinking himself to her core. Cristy let out a cry and then whimpered as he ground his hips against her. Keegan watched her as he slid his thick length to her centre then withdrew almost completely before sheathing himself in her wetness once again. His thrusts were slow but powerful, he increased his speed, listening to Cristy's gasp's and moans with each thrust, her encouraging sigh's heightened his own enjoyment. Her tightness consumed him, he growled when she writhed beneath him, eager to quicken his movements but he was struggling to maintain control. If she didn't cease he'd spill before her climax and he didn't want that. He cursed when she raised her knees and began spurring him on with her heels against is ass. She cried his name over and over as he sank his meat into her over and over. "Keegan…" she moaned in a husky whimper. Desperate to get her near to orgasm before she sucked the life out of him with clenching muscles he slid his hand between their bodies. Rubbing his thumb across her clit caused a sharp intake of breath from his love. He continued to tease her bud into a hard pebble, sweeping the soft pad across the slick button. "Oh god." She let out a moan as he thrust faster, making sure he pressed against her as he drove into her. The sweat drenched his skin and hair; his breaths became labored as he fought for control. He urged her climax with thumb and hard thrusts; she was ready to blow, just a little bit more…almost there. "Fuck! Keegan!" Cristy's orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning. Her sex squeezed the thick meat inside her, spasms shook her body as wave after waves of exquisite pleasure ripped through her. Her head threw back against the bed and she lost all control of her hips as they snaked against the love tool that bore into her core. Keegan cursed within moments. The clenching pussy wrung his cock and with a few long, hard thrusts he spilled his seed into her. With each slam against her he cursed, the words almost choked him as his voice sank to a throaty rasp. He gave his last thrust against her as her body relaxed and came down from its bone shattering event. Cristy lay still, her eyes were glazed over. She had never dreamed it would be this wonderful and clung onto Keegan tightly as he sagged against her. Rolling off to relieve her of his heavy frame he pulled her against him. The heat from their exertions could set the world on fire, they stilled their breathing together, calming each other with gentle touches across their wet skin.

Cristy woke as Keegan got out of bed, he began to dress and she knew their time as lovers would be over. He'd told her from the start so she had no right to complain but it didn't make it any easier. Switching on the bedside lamp she watched him dress. He was perfect in every way, as far as she was concerned anyway. Getting up she took her wrap from the chair and put it on. They didn't speak for a few moments until Keegan was dressed.

"Do you have to leave now? Can I make you some breakfast or something?" Cristy touched her hand to his arm.

"Thanks but I have to get going, I've got a flight to catch later and I've got some things to sort before I leave." He looked sad.

"Oh okay, I just thought I should ask." She dug her hands into her robe pocket and made for the door.

Keegan grabbed her as she moved past him. "Cristy, I know what I said, about not getting involved with anyone…but… when I get back maybe I could call you?" His voice was soft and it sounded like he was afraid to ask in case she said no.

"I'd like that, very much." She closed the space between him and raised her head to meet his as he dipped lower to kiss her. Their eyes locked, this night had been amazing and not just for Cristy.

"I'll be back in a few days, I can't call you while I'm working but as soon as I get back you'll hear from me." He touched his thumb to her lip then kissed her again.

Cristy sighed; did he know what his mouth did to her? She would tell him when he returned.

They left the bedroom, Keegan opened the door to the apartment and stepped into the hallway, "Be good, and don't pick up any strange guys at the bar, okay?" his eyes flashed in the dim hallways lights as he spoke.

"Okay, I won't." Cristy giggled.

"Okay well I gotta run, I'll see you in a few days." He couldn't drag himself away without giving her another scorching kiss. Cristy hummed as he pulled away.

"Stay safe, please."

Keegan grinned, "Always."

He started to walk away down the hallway when Cristy called to him. "Keegan, you didn't say where you were going, can you tell me that?"

Over his shoulder he half turned his head and shouted… "New Orleans."


End file.
